This invention relates generally to marketing and, more particularly, to methods and systems for identifying and marketing to segments of potential customers.
Typical marketing strategies involve selecting a particular group based on demographics or other characteristics, and directing the marketing effort to that group. Known methods typically do not provide for proactive and effective consumer relationship management or segmentation of the consumer group to increase efficiency and returns on the marketing campaign. For example, when a mass mailing campaign is used, the information used to set up the campaign is not segmented demographically to improve the efficiency of the mailing. The reasons for these inefficiencies include the fact that measurement and feedback is a slow manual process that is limited in the depth of analysis. Another reason is that data collected from different consumer contact points are not integrated and thus does not allow a marketing organization a full consumer view.
Results of this inefficient marketing process include loss of market share, increased attrition rate among profitable customers, and slow growth and reduction in profits.